POTTER 25 YEARS!
by DemonicWizard01
Summary: Rose Weasley knows her family is insane, but when James Potter sends the kids into the summer before the Golden Trio's fifth year, she thinks their idiotic. Watch as Rose, her brother and her cousins meet the younger versions of their parents and some people they have never met.
_**A Next Generation Time Travel Story. Hope you like it. Probably won't be the best but oh well! ;)**_

Rose Weasley was sitting in the living room at the Potter glanced around the room at her insane family and rolled her eyes. James and Albus were arguing bout something stupid again and she had to sit through it. Roxanne was sitting next to her, reading one of the Marauders journals. She was reading up on a prank that caused a persons hair to turn the colors of the rainbow. Lily was playing a game of chess with Hugo, Rose's annoying brother. Her mother was scolding her father on cursing, again. Uncle Harry and Aunt Harry were sitting peacefully talking about Quidditch. Fred was sitting next to Roxanne, reading a different Marauder journal. Molly and Lucy were also arguing about something stupid, and Rose had no intention on learning what it was. Her grandma was in the kitchen, cooking again. The woman never stops cooking or cleaning, she really needs a break. Her grandfather was sitting next to her mum and dad, who had stopped arguing finally, asking Hermione about muggles. Rose rolled her eyes again. She knew how much her grandpa loved muggles and her mum was more then happy to explain things.

Rose eventually got annoyed and started to leave the room.

"Rose, where are you going?" Her mum asked.

"I'm just trying to get away from you lot. I mean honestly I love you all but you can all be insane." With that she left. Hermione shrugged and continued on with her conversation with her father in law.

"Alright kids, were leaving for a while, we need to go to the ministry. Teddy and Victorie will be coming over to watch you. Oh and James, I swear to Merlin, don't touch anything in my office unless you want no Quidditch for the rest of the summer." Harry said. James smirked and nodded Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Hey dad, can Scorpius come over?" Albus asked. Since Albus was in Slytherin, he managed to befriend Scorpius Malfoy along with Rose. Harry nodded. Albus grinned and then got up to owl Scorpius. The adults then left, once Teddy and Victorie arrived.

Rose was sitting in Lily's room when she heard a yell coming from down the hallway.

"James, what the bloody hell did day say?! DON'T GO INTO HIS OFFICE!" Albus yelled at his brother. Rose got up to see what was going on. She walked in and saw all the kids, along with Teddy and Victorie. James was standing behind Uncle Harry's desk looking through one of the drawers, not paying attention to anything anybody was saying. A few seconds later, he stopped moving things around, and his eyes went wide. He picked up a necklace that had a circular looking pendent. Rose knew exactly what it was and tried to take it away. He moved and then Rose spoke up.

"James, do you have any idea what that is?! That's a time turner, mum told me about how she used it in her third year with Uncle Harry. We can't touch it, we could get sent to god knows where! PUT IT AWAY! Remember what we learned in 5th year? DON'T PLAY WITH TIME TURNERS!" She screeched. Everyone backed up a little. Rose got her mother and father's temper as well as some from Aunt Ginny. When Rose yelled, you should obey what she says, or you'll get hexed. James still didn't understand that though after 16 years of living.

"Oh come on Rose, have some fun! Why do you have to be such a goody two shoes!" He said. Everyone took another step back. Rose then lost it and lunged at James who moved away. HE bumped into the desk and dropped the time turner. Time seemed to slow down then. Roxanne tried to catch the time turner, Teddy held Victorie who wanted to punch James, and Albus was smirking abut it soon dropped when he saw the time turner. Rose was hitting James on the back on the head. Lily was hugging Hugo for dear life. And James, well he was just trying to protect his head. As soon as the time turner hit the ground, there was a bright light and then a crash.

 **At Grimmauld Place with the Order of the Phoenix 1995, Summer before fifth year**

Albus Dumbledore and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix were sitting in the dining room, discussing the year ahead of them.

"Albus, you-know-who is getting stronger, we need to prepare Harry. He has no idea what is going to come." Minerva said.

"I know, but the ministry just tried to expel him and now no one believes he was telling the truth about you-know-who's return. We might have to wait a bit before we can prepare him. I don't kno-" He was cut short when a loud crash was heard from one of the rooms. Everyone shot up and rushed to see what it was. Harry, Ron,Hermione and Ginny all met them halfway, so they knew it wasn't them. They all walked into a room, where 7 kids and two young adults were lying on the ground. They all were on top of each other. Everyone in the order, as well as Harry, Hermione, ROn, and Ginny raised their wands at the intruders, who haven't noticed them yet. Before anyone could say anything, a tall, pretty gild with curly red hair shot up with her wand pointed at a tall, muscular black haired boy. She looked extremely angry. A harry look alike stood by smirking at the girl and boy. A tall boy with blue hair stood up and helped a beautiful blond and a small red head up. The smalled red head pulled a small red head boy with a sheepish grin on his face. Two others, that looked like twins, stood next to the curly red head with the wand pointed at the black haired boy, smirking.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I TELL YOU TO PUT THE TIME TURNER DOWN AND WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU DO, YOU DROP THE THING! NOW WE HAVE NO IDEA WHEN WE ARE! IDIOT, WHEN I TELL AUNT GINNY AND UNCLE HARRY ABOUT THIS, THEY WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD! AND I'LL ENJOY IT! WHAT IA STOPPING ME FROM HEXING YOU INTO OBLIVION RIGHT NOW!?" She screeched. All the kids as well as some of the order members stepped back. Hermione was going through many possibilities on who these people were. _'Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry. His name is James Sirius Potter, she said when they were and she said time turner.'_

"Oh come off it Rose, it was just fun and games. I'm sure you and Victorie can come up with a way to get us back, you two are the smartest. Anyways, I know where we are, this looks like Grimmauld Place. Dad took us here a couple years ago. Lets just relax for a-" He didn't finish because the girl, now Rose, place her wand against his forehead and kept screaming at James.

"RELAX! YOU WANT ME TO RELAX! REMEMEBER WHAT I TOLD YOU ABOUT MY MUM AND UNCLE HARRY IN THIRD YEAR, ANYTHING WE DO HERE COULD CHANGE OUT BLOODY LIVES! I WAS TOTALLY RIGHT WHEN I SAID THAT MY FAMILY WAS INSANE, BUT I MISSED A PART, YOUR ALSO IDIOTS! AT LEAST JAMES IS! MY GOD, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! WHO THE HELL FROM HOME WILL KNOW WHERE WE WENT SINCE WE DIDN'T TELL ANYONE! HUH I'M GOI-" Rose screeched before the Harry look alike stood in front of her, trying to calm her down.

"Rose, calm down. You have your necklace on, Aunt Hermione can contact you and Scorpius is coming over to the house. Maybe he'll figure out to owl out parents. Right now, maybe we should let Teddy apparate to the burrow and see what is going on there. Okay?" He said.

"For once in you life, your talking sense Al. Teddy you want to do that?" She asked.

"Erm Rose, I don't think we can do that." The female of the twins asked.

"And why is that Roxanne?" She asked. Roxanne pointed at the 10 people holding wands at them. Rose and all the other children looked at where she was pointing and their eyes went wide. Rose was just about to scream at James again when Arthur started talking.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Are you death eaters?" H asked. All the kids laughed except Rose who was still half glaring at James and looking at the order wide eyed.

"This is not a laughing matter! Who are you?" He asked again.

"Well thats a long story, but to cut it short, I guess we should just say, we are you children from the future." Roxanne said. The whole order lowered their wands except Moody and stared at the kids.

"Ou- our kids?" Ron said.

"Yeah, Hi dad!" The small curly red head boy said. Ron then looked at the boy and fainted.

"How can we believe you?" Moody asked, still not lowering his wand.

"Well I can tell you some things, only we would know. Lets see, Uncle Harry, in your fourth year, you wanted to ask Aunt Ginny to the yule ball, but you were afraid of Ron's reaction, so you moved to Cho. Aunt Ginny, during the summer before you first year, Uncle Harry came to the burrow and you had no idea, so when you came down stairs and saw him, he said hello and you ran away to your room and got all dressed up for him. Grandma," He said motioning towards Molly. "You sent dad a howler in his second year for stealing the car and he sent it back with a really in debt apology sounding like a little girl. Is that good enough? Oh and by the way I'm Hugo" Hugo said. They nodded and Moody finally lowered his wand.

"Well, I think we should get introductions out of the way and then get you back to where your from. Anyways, when is that?" Minerva said.

"2025. What year is this?" The boy named Al asked.

"1995." Minerva asked.

"POTTER, 25 YEARS! SERIOUSLY!" Rose screamed lunging at James who flinched. Rose had to be held back by Teddy. After they calmed down Rose, they walked into the dining room and sat.

"Alright, who would like to start?" Remus asked, who was watching Teddy who was staring at him.

"I guess I will." Rose said.

"My name is Rose Nymphadora Weasley. I'm in 6th year. I'm in Ravenclaw. I am prefect and I play keeper for the Ravenclaw team. Erm, my best friends are in Slytherin though. Al," she said pointing at Albus, "and a boy named Scorpius." She said. She was about to continue when Sirius stopped her.

"Wait, a Potter in Slytherin?! I mean I assume your Harry's son seeing as you are identical to him, but seriously. There had never been a Potter in any other house other then Gryffindor!" Sirius yelled.

"Yes, Al is in Slytherin and so what. He made Slytherin a better house and I don't care about it. So stop with the assumptions! Rose said. Sirius sat down, still looking annpyed.

"Anyways, as I was saying, until I was rudely stopped. My parents are Ron and-." She paused looking at Teddy.

"Just tell them, they will find out eventually." Teddy said.

"Alright, my parents are Ron and Hermione." She said smirking at her blushing parents. Ginny and Harry looked extremely happy, as well as _Molly_ (A/N Older Molly in italics). Fred slipped George some money, who grinned.

"Alright I'll go next. And please no questions until everyone is done. My name is Hugo Arthur Weasley. I'm in 4th year and in Gryffindor. I play keeper for the team. Rose is my sister and yeah I think thats it." He said. Ron and Hermione blushed redder then Ron's hair and looked each other. They then looked at their kids and Hermione walked over to Rose an Hugo. She then hugged them. Rose and Hugo looked surprised at first but then hugged back. Ron came over and hugged his future wife and kids.

"Is that all my kids, or do I have anymore?" Hermione asked. Rose and Hugo shook their heads and told he that was it. Hermione, Ron, Rose and Hugo sat back down and James stood up.

"Well, you probably already heard, but I'm James Sirius Potter, one of the next generation marauders. I'm in Gryffindor and I play Seeker. I'm in 7th year, and my parents are Harry and Ginny Potter." He said smirking. Ginny beamed and Harry looked ready to be hit, while he blushed as well. Hermione and _Molly_ beamed. Ron, Fred, and George looked ready to hit and yell at Harry but before they could Al stood up.

"Well before you can hit dad, I guess I'll introduce myself. My name is Albus Potter. I'm in Slytherin and my best friends are Rose and Scorpius. Erm, I play seeker for Slytherin and I'm prefect. I'm in 6th year and James is my idiotic brother." He said.

"Thanks Harry." Albus Dumbledore said.

"Your welcome, I guess." Harry said.

"Wait hold on, two things, what is your middle name and who is this Scorpius person?" Remus asked. James smirked at Albus, who went wide eyes.

"Tell em Albus you have to." James said.

"Fine. My full name is Albus Serverus Potter and Scorpius is Draco Malfoy's son." He said flinching at the upcoming yelling. Snape paled and looked at Albus. The 4 Weasley brother looked outraged.

"WHAT! Harry why would you name you kid after Snape! And a Malfoy as your best friend! Seriously what the-" Ron yelled, but Rose stopped him.

"Dad, stop it! Al was named after Snape because Harry said he was one of the two bravest people he ever met! And Scorpius is also my best friend an _**boyfriend**_ so if you want to yell at some, yell at me!" She said. Ron got redder then his hair.

"Your boyfriend! YOUR DATING A MLAFOY!?" HE said.

"Ron, shut up and sit down. I'm guessing you wouldn't let her date the boy in the future if you don't approve so shut up and listen to them!" Hermione said. Ron sat down reluctantly. The small red head stood up next.

"Thank you mum." Rose said. Hermione smiled at her daughter before the red head girl started.

"I guess I'm next. My name is Lily Luna Potter. I'm in fourth year. I'm in Gryffindor and I play I think thats it." She said. Ginny smiled at the girl. The Weasley brothers looked like they wanted to pummel Harry. Ginny got up and went over to her children and hugged them. Lily, Albus, and James got up and hugged their mother.

"Come on Harry, son't be shy." Ginny said, wanting Harry to join. He got up and slowly made his way over to them. He joined the hug and after a couple seconds they all sat back down.

"Alright I'll go. My name is Roxanne Ann Weasley. I'm in Gryffindor. I'm also a next generation marauder with James along with my brother. I'm in 7th year. I play chaser and my parents are Angelina Johnson and George." She said looking at her dad. George smiled at his daughter.

"Alright me next. I'm Fred Frank Weasley. Roxanne is my twin. I'm in 7th year and in Gryffindor. I play beater, and I'm a marauder." He said. After Fred finished, he ganced at Victorie who was looking at Teddy. Remus and Nymphadora were looking at Teddy while Teddy did his best to hold back the tears.

"I'll go. I'm Victorie Desiree Weasley. I was in Ravenclaw, and now I'm a healer in training. Teddy is my boyfriend. I played chaser for Ravenclaw and I was Head Girl. My parents are Bill and Fleur Delacour. She was in the Triwizard tournament with Uncle Harry. I also have two siblings named Louis and Dominique. So yeah. Hello dad." She said looking at Bill. He looked shocked for a moment and then smiled at his daughter. Everyone else looked shocked at the beautiful girl that was a Weasley.

"Teddy, you want to go or should I say it for you?" Victorie said to Teddy. He shook his head no and stood up.

"My name is Teddy Remus Lupin. I was in Gryffindor and was the Qudditch commentator. I was head boy and now I'm training to be a auror. My parents were Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. And before you ask no, I'm no a werewolf. I am a metamorphmagus like mum was." He said starting to cry.

"I'm sorry." he said sitting down. Victorie hugged him.

"Wha- what do you mean were? Hermione asked already knowing the answer.

"Teddy never knew his parents. They, they died in the last Battle of Hogwarts. I'm so sorry." Victorie said trying to comfort Teddy. All the other kids walked up to him to give him a hug.

"He was adopted by his godfather, who is Harry." Rose said after hugging Teddy. Tonks got up and grabbed Remus' hand. She pulled him over to her crying son and pulled him up. She hugged Teddy and Remus. She was getting teary, but just held hi,. They walked out of the room to talk.

"I guess that only leaves us. My name is Molly Grace Weasley. I'm in 6th year and in Gryffindor. I don't play Quidditch but I get really good grades. I'm prefect. And this is my sister. She'll tell us our parents names." Molly said sitting down quickly knowing the reaction when her father's name was mentioned.

"Thanks Molly, anyways, I'm Lucy Jean Weasley. I'm in Hufflepuff and in 6th year. I play chaser and am in the marauders. And out parents are Percy and Aubrey Weasley." She said sitting down.

"Percy comes back. Never thought I'd see the day the git took the pole out of his arse." Ron said. Hermione hit him on the back of the head.

"He- he comes back." _Molly_ said crying.

"Yeah he fights in the Battle of Hogwarts as well." Lucy said.

"Alright thats everyone, what should we do nex-" Ron stared to say, but Rose's necklace buzzing and glowing stopped him.

"Oh mum thought of the necklace." Rose said. She clicked it open and Hermione's older voice started to come through.

"Rose Weasley! Where are you all? We leave for the ministry and come to a house with no children and it's a mess! IS everyone okay? How are you and Hugo?" She asked calmly at the last part. (Older versions in italics) Hermione listened carefully at her older voice.

"Were fine mum, Hugo's fine. Your not going to believe where we are so don't start talking until we finish. So, James thought of a genius idea to go to Uncle Harry's office and snoop. He found a time turner and now were sitting with you guys the summer before your fifth year. It's 1995 mum!" Rose said.

"Okay Rose, your serious right? Erm hold on. Ginny, Harry, Ron get up here!" She said. James paled and moved away from the necklace. _Hermione_ started to explain what happened an then _Ginny's_ temper got the best of her.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! WHAT DO I ALWAYS SAY?! DON'T GO INTO YOUR FATHER'S OFFICE AND PLAY WITH THINGS! I SWAER WHEN YOU GETV BACK, YOU WON'T BE PLAYING QUIDDITCH FOR THE REST OF THE SUMMER AND I MIGHT HAVE TO OWL MINERVA ABOUT NOT LETTING YOU PLAY AT SCHOOL! YOU'VE REALLY DONE IT THIS TIME JAMES! I SWE-" She screeched but before she could finish, _Harry's_ calm voice came.

"Ginny love, calm down. We can punish and yell at James later, but now we have to figure out how to get them back." _Harry_ said.

"Harry, what have I told you about telling me to calm down! I'm going to yell at James and you can-" She said before Hermione silenced her.

"Thanks Hermione but can you get her to stop hexing me." He said.

"I would if she would stop doing to me as well. Ron help us out here." _Hermione_ said.

"Gin, this isn't helping. Hermione will allow you to talk if we can all be decently calm okay?" He said. _Ginny_ nodded and Hermione took the spell off.

"Alright Rose, you need to do exactly what I say alright? I want you to take the time turner and turn the knob backwards 3 times. It won't do anything yet, but when I get you the correct spell, it will send you back. But before you go, you need to obliviate all our memories. The future could be completely altered if you don't, Okay?" _Hermione_ asked.

"Yeah mum. I turned it, but how long will it take for you to get the spell?" She asked.

"Wait 5 minutes and talk to your father and Aunt Ginny an Uncle Harry while I get the spell alright. Oh and Scorpius is here. He looks very worried. He told us to tell you hello." She said. Rose blushed and Roxanne and Fred showed a knowing look.

"Did you hear that Rose, Scorpius is _very_ worried about you!" Roxanne said.

"Shut it Roxanne." Rose said. "Hello daddy, how was the ministry?" She asked.

"Fine honey. Erm how s Teddy taking everything?" He asked

"He actually just came back from talking to Remus and Tonks. He looks better then before." Hugo answered.

"Hello Hugo, your alright?" _Ron_ asked.

"Yeah dad. Where's mum with the spell, I'm hungry and grandma was cooking before we left." He said. Hermione rolled her eyes and figured that Hugo was a lot like his father.

"She is coming, oh here she is." Ron said.

"Rose, I'm sorry it's not a spell it's something on the time turner. Say your goodbyes to everyone, obliviate them and then everyone grab onto Rose in some sort or another. Then Rose, I want you to look at the back of the time turner. There should be a dial, turn it clockwise 3 times and then you should be back, alright. We'll see you in a couple of minutes. Bye darling. Bye everyone." _Hermione_ said.

"I see you haven't changed at all." Harry said to Hermione who smacked him on the head.

"Well, I guess this is bye then." Lily said.

"Yeah, guess it is. James, good luck. Seems like you'll be needing it." Ginny said.

"Oh he will, not only from you but from me as well." Rose said glaring at him. James gulped. The kids hugged their respective parents and others. Rose then obliviated all of them and they quickly moved to another room where Rose followed her mother's instructions. Within 30 seconds there was another bright light and they were back in the office at the Potter house. Everyone looked up to see a seething Ginny.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT THIS TIME." Ginny said. Rose nodded and everyone else smirked. For the Weasley-Potter family, this was all normal and everything was right in the world.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed! ;)**_


End file.
